El Pecado del Quinto Maestro
by White Gargoyle
Summary: Aún en tiempos de paz el mal no descansa, desde las sombras articula jugarretas arrastrando hasta al más grande a la perdición. La vida de Gildarts daba un giro enorme tras despertar de sus siete años de sueño, le esperan una hija y nuevas responsabilidades por enfrentar. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido LEMON.


**DISCLAIMER: **El universo de Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al autor Hiro Mashima.

**Los Pecados del Quinto Maestro**

Makarov había sido claro, la noticia golpeó a Gildarts como balde de agua fría: Asumiría nada menos que como el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail.

A poco de haber despertado, tras siete años de largo sueño, y aún sorprendido de hallar en Cana a la hija que nunca esperó, el escenario de su vida daba un enorme giro.

Hasta esa mañana su prioridad era clara, no dejaría sola a Cana, anhelaba dedicar cada instante a vivir la paternidad tantos años perdida, disfrutaría de su hija al máximo; pero su reciente nombramiento hacía tambalear sus planes.

Apesadumbrado el mago se encaminó en busca de Cana, la invitaría a beber, quizá el alcohol brindaría nuevas perspectivas o al menos aliviaría sus pesadas cargas. Ella se había mostrado reacia a recibir sus afectos, sin embargo, conociendo su gusto por la bebida no dudaba en que su invitación sería aceptada.

Fue en las afueras de Magnolia donde encontró a su hija, ella buscaba refugiarse en los bares más alejados de la ciudad, intentaba pasar inadvertida a los ojos de su padre y su desenfrenado cariño, ciertamente era un buen plan, pero el olfato del viejo mago fue aún mejor.

La joven no tuvo muchas opciones, fue descubierta a las puertas de una taberna, de mala gana aceptó la invitación de Gildarts; quizá su intuición femenina o tantos años de observar a su padre le permitieron notar la preocupación en su rostro, quiso escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, como hija sintió era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Tras oír la historia se enfureció pensando en que su madre abandonó a un Gildarts obsesionado por el trabajo quien ahora se había convertido en un irresponsable incapaz de afrontar sus responsabilidades.

Tras varias copas propuso una apuesta a su padre, una en lo que se consideraba era la mejor, beberían hasta que uno de los dos no pudiera levantarse, si ella salía victoriosa él estaría obligado a aceptar su posición como maestro de gremio, pero, si ella perdía, tendría que aceptar todo el afecto que Gildarts quisiera darle y acompañarlo en cada misión.

El trato estaba cerrado y la contienda comenzó; las horas transcurrían y los demás clientes que en principio se mostraron entusiasmados con la refriega comenzaban a aburrirse, aquellos monstruosos bebedores parecían no tener fondo.

La noche había llegado, oscuras nubes surcaban el cielo de Magnolia, las reservas del bar amenazaban con agotarse, el aterrado cantinero se percató que tan solo un barril de cerveza descansaba en la bodega; inseguro se acercó a los competidores.

A pocos pasos de llegar fue sobresaltado por un victorioso Gildarts que a duras penas se levantaba sonriendo: Cana había perdido, descansaba sobre la mesa inconsciente superada por su padre.

Aun cuando siete años habían transcurrido la reputación de magos problemáticos y destructivos todavía pesaba sobre el gremio, el tabernero temiendo que su local fuera reducido a escombros por el par de borrachines desesperaba por cerrar. Armándose de valor y a punta de empujones obligó a Gildarts a cargar a Cana y salir del bar.

El mago no tuvo tiempo de poner un pie en la calle cuando un enérgico portazo resonó a sus espaldas, las grises nubes habían dado paso a la lluvia y el local que los acogía no abriría sus puertas. Tambaleándose y llevando su hija al hombro se aventuró en busca de una posada, si bien ebrio, podía recordar que en su camino se topó con una, eso creía.

Un llamativo corazón coronando un pórtico captó su atención entre las demás construcciones, se encaminó hacia el edificio sin cuestionarse demasiado, su gremio ostentaba un hada por emblema, quien era él para cuestionar la decoración de los demás pensó. Si el lugar no ofrecía alojamiento al menos podría pedir indicaciones para hallar un techo adecuado, además parecía ser el único lugar abierto a esas horas.

Una mujer madura pero no por ello menos atractiva salió a su encuentro, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada coqueta que recorrió al mago de pies a cabeza le dio la bienvenida. Sus labios musitaron melosamente:

"_Curioso es que en una noche como esta hayas dado con el paraíso: Aquí donde los corazones encuentran consuelo. Gustosa ofrecería la compañía de cualquiera de mis niñas, pero veo ya empezaste la fiesta con alguien._

_No seas tímido, no te quedes bajo el frío aguacero y deja que sus cuerpos se calienten junto al fuego, sube al segundo piso, no tenemos muchos clientes esta noche así que siéntete libre de hacer todo el ruido que quieras, al amanecer arreglaremos cuentas, el día es para los negocios, la noche se reserva para el placer"._

Gildarts lamentaría no haber entendido una palabra de lo que dijo la mujer, la borrachera era más fuerte; en su precaria condición solo logró dilucidar que le invitaban a pasar, sabía que no podía dejar a su hija bajo la lluvia y no estaba en posición de rechazar tan generoso ofrecimiento.

Con gran esfuerzo logró llegar a la segunda planta del edificio, dio un par de pasos y entró por la primera puerta que pudo abrir.

La habitación era sorprendentemente amplia, las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban fundiéndose con el sonido de la lluvia, una cama cuidadosamente arreglada invitaba al sueño. Con toda la ternura que su estado le permitía deposito a Cana en ella.

El cuerpo de Cana temblaba por el frió, las gotas acariciaban su piel mientras caían abrazando sus curvas. No bastaría con un techo, necesitaba retirar su ropa húmeda y acercarla al fuego si quería evitar que su hija enfermase.

Rodeó su cuello con su brazo derecho y sostuvo su cabeza con cariño, le resultó incomodo pensar en cómo el frió metal que sustituía su brazo izquierdo en nada le favorecía, sin alternativa desató el bikini que cubría el busto de Cana, el leve roce del metal con sus senos fue respondido con un suave gemido de la joven.

Acomodó el cuerpo de la morena sobre la cama para retirar sus pantalones, lentamente conforme la prenda se deslizaba hacia sus pies revelaba sus piernas firmes y hermosamente torneadas; el tiempo que estuvieron bajo la lluvia había hecho lo suyo empapando hasta el rincón más íntimo de la mujer, la mano del mago recorrió desde los tobillos hasta los muslos secando el agua que amenazaba el tesoro frente a él. Al llegar a la cadera se valió de ambas manos para retirar la ropa interior, sus dedos hábiles se apropiaron de la prenda, esta vez el contacto del metal con el delicado pubis alimento los gemidos de Cana que se perdían víctimas de la lluvia.

El veneno de la virilidad comenzaba a enturbiar la mente de Gildarts, empezaba a perder la noción de quien frente a él desnuda se estremecía entre el frío y el tacto que la asolaba.

En un intento por despejar sus ideas se acercó a la ventana y con un fuerte movimiento arranco las cortinas; como si la tempestad respondiera al deseo de calma de su corazón la lluvia cesó por un instante, las nubes cedieron espacio a la luna cuyos rallos irrumpieron en la habitación.

Al voltearse, la escena ante sus ojos selló su perdición: Los hilos de plata nacidos de la luna danzaban sobre la oscura piel de la mujer sobre la cama, la acariciaban al ritmo de las llamas que lejos de contentarse con su rincón en la chimenea ahora se apoderaban del hombre en la habitación.

En algún remoto lugar de su ser agonizaba la verdad de que era su hija quien retozaba entre las sábanas y el frío.

Ante sus ojos una aparición fantasmal, nuevamente se encontraba frente a la mujer de su vida: Cornelia.

Allí estaba la que amó con toda su alma; por años busco el calor de su cuerpo en tantas otras, mas ninguna pudo despertar en él la pasión que su esposa grabó a fuego y placer. Fueron años de lamentos ocultos tras peligrosas misiones anhelando que la misma muerte los reuniera.

Era ella quien le salía al encuentro de entre los muertos bajo un misterioso hechizo de luna. Quizá fue el alcohol, maldito combustible que alimentó su ilusión, pero el tiempo había preparado el camino ya, sembrando los días con recuerdos y añoranzas del ayer.

Por esa noche, y solo esa noche era libre para amarla una vez más.

Su cabellera anaranjada era fiel reflejo del ardor de su cuerpo, las cicatrices de la batalla con Acnologia recorrían su torso; años de aventura no solo le habían dotado de experiencia sino que forjaron un hombre completo, de brazos fuertes y firmes como el acero, antes de que el metal se tornara un reemplazo ya eran testimonio de su tenacidad.

Sus pectorales atestiguaban la solidez de un corazón fortalecido por la pérdida y ahora inflamado de locura por la mujer.

Con violencia se desprendió de su capa y el resto de sus ropas, las gotas que le cubrían ya no solo eran de lluvia, eran fruto de su ansiedad por poseerla, ya perdido en sus pensamientos se abalanzó sobre Cana.

Comenzó por oler su cabello embriagándose con el perfume de su pelo castaño, en ese momento disipó cualquier duda, era el aroma de su mujer.

Su respiración acelerada dio pie a apasionados besos que subían por el cuello de Cana llegando hasta su oído, allí unos mordiscos traviesos y la respiración cálida del mago la estimularon al punto en que su cuerpo buscaba más respuestas, su propia respiración se fundía con la del amante que retomaba el cuello como víctima de sus pasiones, el roce de su barba la hacía estremecer, su cintura se sacudía adelantándose a lo que estaba por suceder.

Las manos avariciosas de Gildarts se desplazaron hasta el voluptuoso seno de la muchacha, delicadamente recorría con sus dedos alrededor del botón de placer, amenazando con tocarlo haciéndola desesperar con la incertidumbre del cuándo.

Pero no fueron sus dedos los que proclamaron el pezón como suyo, fueron sus labios que le devoraban con fervor mientras sus manos se apoderaban del otro busto y jugueteaban con él, a veces sosteniéndoles con rudeza hundiendo el botón, otras jalándolo con suavidad.

El goce era tan grande que la joven comenzaba a gemir como moribunda, el roce de sus dorados cuerpos bañados en sudor la volvía loca en su mundo de inconciencia. Sus piernas comenzaban a abrirse clamando por que un consuelo se clavara en sus entrañas.

El mago descendió por su abdomen ignorando el hada grabada a la derecha de su abdomen, besó su ombligo, le acarició preparándola para la estocada final sosteniendo firme sus caderas y colándose entre sus piernas que revelaban sus labios íntimos escurriendo jugo de lujuria que le invitaba a probar.

Y bebió con febril desenfreno recorriéndola con su lengua, de arriba abajo, envolviendo luego ese punto secreto con sus propios labios en un beso sonoro y delicioso que gatilló un grito que entre los truenos de la tormenta reanudada fue a morir.

Sin más preámbulos la penetró con violencia, hacía ya mucho había superado sus límites, su virilidad como flecha se abrió camino al húmedo interior de Cana, estrecho le envolvía como vaina que acoge su espada.

Los gritos de la mujer hacían coro con el rechinar de la cama que en cualquier momento explotaría en llamas. Desesperada y perdida en el placer sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, cuando estas no fueron suficiente alivio sus uñas lo encontraron clavándose en la espalda del agresor.

La escena perduró aumentando de intensidad hasta que Gildarts se libró de su abrazo, solo para voltearla y acometer nuevamente sin piedad contra la vulva babeante de su víctima.

Mientras lo hacía acariciaba su generoso trasero y besaba desde la espalda hasta su cuello donde buscaba reencontrarse con el perfume que le hacía perder la razón, allí mordía sus hombros como dulce venganza por los arañazos recibidos.

Unidos en un vaivén de goce el mago sentía como su hombría se empapaba en la fuente de Cana que se desbordaba, sin poder contenerse dejo fluir su propio veneno a la entrañas de la amada quien con profundo quejido bajaba el telón a la carnal velada.

Ebrio y cansado la mordida del arrepentimiento solo se dejaría sentir poco antes del amanecer. Como oliendo sangrar a su presa la mujer que otrora le diese la bienvenida se presentaba con una sonrisa irónica diciendo:

"_Vaya espíritu el tuyo, todo el edificio tembló y no fue a causa del viento. Es hora de saldar deudas, mucho nos debes ¿acaso no te sorprende que tu pequeña Cana no se haya despertado con tanta acción?"_

La expresión de Gildarts se tornó sombría al enterarse que aquella mujer sabía quiénes eran. La serpiente continuó hablando:

_Desde que llegaste a este burdel todo salió como fue planeado, mi señor dijo que así sería y así fue. Ahora estas en nuestras manos mago de Fairy Tail. Desde hoy trabajarás para nosotros ¿o esperabas continuar con tu vida después de esto?_

_No te preocupes por ella, nos ocuparemos de que no recuerde nada mientras hagas como deseamos. Ahora sígueme que el mago Oscuro te espera… quizá te permita ver nuevamente a tu amada Cornelia…"_

Cana despertó confusa abandonada entre unos matorrales cerca del gremio, se encaminó para buscar respuestas.

Allí se encontró a Makarov anunciando que Gildarts sería su sucesor, sin embargo el nuevo maestro no estaba presente para risa de la audiencia, en su lugar, dejó una carta en manos de Mirajane explicando que no estaba hecho para ser un maestro. Aunque el verdadero motivo era otro.

En la carta solicitaba la reincorporación de Laxus al gremio y nominaba al viejo como nuevo maestro.

Mira se acercó a Cana con un sobre, en su interior una carta con la cara de Gildarts y una promesa, su padre volvería a ella si así lo deseaba, si ponía todas sus fuerzas en ello se comunicaría con la copia que el mismo llevaba.

La mente de Cana se llenó de imágenes, un sueño extrañamente perturbador viajo a su memoria; con una sonrisa rompió la carta pensando en que con su partida todo sería mejor.


End file.
